


Ungodly

by Rammstein6669



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Dimension, Although the tentacles have a mind of their own, Anal Sex, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, I can’t believe I typed that, It’s a tentacle fic but the word “tentacle” isn’t used once, M/M, My shame disappeared after writing this, Purgatory, So this is a tentacle fic, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, aphrodisiac?, dubcon, good luck, i guess?, idk man, lmaooo, tentacle sounding, the sex is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669
Summary: “The sky above was an ever changing mass of swirling purples, reds, and black, constantly shifting. It appeared as if it was alive, breathing, writhing towards some unknown destination.Rodrigo would have found it beautiful, had he not been dead.”
Relationships: Bela B/Rod González
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ungodly

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this purgatory concept in my head for years now, and it just happened to be applied to a Die Ärzte fic. Whoops. 
> 
> As bad as it is being a tentacle fic, I honestly think this is one of my best pieces of writing. I fucking love the setting so much. So hopefull y’all will give it a read anyways.

|  
|  
|  
The sky above was an ever changing mass of swirling purples, reds, and black, constantly shifting. It appeared as if it was alive, breathing, writhing towards some unknown destination. 

Rodrigo would have found it beautiful, had he not been dead. 

This place was formally called purgatory, although in truth something much, much deeper, full of infinitely more secrets. He didn’t know long he had been here, but there wasn’t any particular desire to leave, or to stay for that matter. 

It was the realm of indifference, apathy. Rodrigo wandered aimlessly, like so many other souls floating throughout this place. That was, until he encountered Dirk. 

He knew immediately that there was something off about him, something different than himself. He had seen the creatures around him, hiding in the abnormally dark shadows caused by clouds of opaque, grey matter that floated above. Their once human forms had devolved into bundles of bones and spines, their bodies unable to support the pressure of this realm after the centuries that they had been here. He wondered aimlessly if perhaps Dirk was something in between, not humanoid like himself, but not yet an unidentifiable being that emanated a sense of foreboding nausea. After a while, he had realized that it was Dirk’s eyes that had tipped him off. His eyes were black, completely and utterly, no iris, no sclera. Only darkness, lasting and eternal. He had also noticed that Dirk’s aura was much different than that of the half entities, the ones that barely existed. It wasn’t the exhaustion and aimlessness of the new souls, and it wasn’t the sense of impeding dread, the anxiety, of the creatures. No, it was something older, wiser. Something knowing and warm, yet undeniably twinged with darkness. 

Rodrigo never would have assumed that one could love after death, especially not in a place like this. But, perhaps it wasn’t love, simply the connection of finding another like himself, another that was still coherent and present, regardless of the reason. Love didn’t exist is this realm, just like every other emotion. However, feelings still did, whether they be fear, connection, discomfort. _Need_. 

Rodrigo didn't understand why it was possible, why he and Dirk shared moments of intimacy and togetherness when seemingly no others did. Surely they were not the only ones capable to communicate, to intertwine with one another? Were the others simply not to be seen, hidden away in pits of bubbling darkness as they embraced? Or were they truly the only ones? Rodrigo didn’t know the answer, and he doubted that he ever would. And truthfully, he didn’t care. He didn’t care about much of anything anymore, especially not those around him, whether human or not. The only thing that had given him any feeling remotely similar to drive was Dirk, the idea of being with him. And, it seemed as if he felt the same way. Rodrigo would notice it as they walked aimlessly through an ever changing landscape, in the way that Dirk would steer him away from darkened corners and suspicious entities, an arm wrapped defensively around him as he cast aggressive looks. The half beings would almost always hurriedly shy away, hovering or sliding back to their dark recesses, and it was obvious to Rodrigo that Dirk held some form of power that they did not, that he did not. 

He never dared to ask Dirk why the creatures feared him, as their conversations were sparse and direct. They communicated mostly through fleeting touches and longing gazes, and Rodrigo was always surprised by how expressive the other’s eyes were despite the lack of color. However, even though he never once attempted to ask about Dirk’s hidden darkness, it still came to him nonetheless. Rodrigo supposed it was bound to happen at some point, darkness seemed to rule over light in this realm after all. Yet, it still shocked him nonetheless. 

They had been together at one of the locations they frequented. There were no homes in this place, no buildings or property, only spots where certain entities tended to return to. Some creatures and souls felt drawn to the specific locations they had discovered, regardless of the fact that the appearances of those places were constantly shifting. Dirk had introduced Rodrigo to some of these spots, _his_ places, places where the light cast from the reddened clouds outweighed the thick, membrane shadows. The spots were beautiful in terms of this realm, falsely designed trees and plants reminding him faintly of his last life despite the fact that they breathed and bled. Rodrigo found that he remembered less and less of who he was, what he had done and felt before this. Perhaps that was why he felt connected to Dirk. There was something about him that radiated familiarity, even if Rodrigo could never pinpoint why. 

Regardless of the reason, why he was attracted to Dirk and not to any other soul out of the constantly growing mass, he longed for him. Rodrigo wondered idly if being here took away your humanity, your life force. Perhaps that was the reason Dirk would silently, gently, push him away when he felt the need for sex, when he would attempt to find release against the muscle of Dirk’s thigh. It made him believe that Dirk didn’t experience desire, didn’t have the capability anymore. Oddly enough, Rodrigo never felt hurt by the other’s denial. Such a blow would have shattered him in his last life, made him utterly distraught with self doubt and frustration. However, in this realm he didn’t mind. He was indifferent to everything that occurred around him. Before, when he lived where the sky was still blue and the air breathable, lust and emotion were tightly woven with one another. But here, emotion didn’t exist. His need was nothing more than an instinct, a fleeting sensation that would disappear just as quickly as it has arrived. 

The truth about Dirk came just as unexpected as their connection had. Rodrigo had been wandering towards no specific goal, always careful not to stray into the shadows. He and Dirk would separate at times, the other saying nothing more than the fact that he simply had to leave. Rodrigo accepted it without question, no longer possessing the capacity for worry or concern. He had been walking slowly, distractedly noting the slight twinge of green in the sky, something he had never seen before, when he suddenly heard loud screeching from the not so far off distance. Generally, his instincts told him to never look where he heard those sounds, those screams that told stories of oozing fluids and cracking bones. However, for some reason he felt compelled to seek this one out, the find out why the sound called for his attention. He walked calmly towards the noise, not curious or anxious, but simply and inexplicably drawn. He could see movement in a nearby gathering of darkness, and, when he moved closer, a sudden and distantly familiar feeling gripped him. 

It wasn’t fear as he had known it before, no. Back then, back when he still walked above the ground, fear always connoted thoughts. Often times one’s own mind was the largest source of fear, conjuring up impossible images and terrible situations that were unlikely to ever become. Now, however, fear was little more than a sensation, the sudden rising of goosebumps on Rodrigo’s arms, the abrupt tightening of his chest. He took another few cautious steps forward before stopping, the viscous shadows reaching out to dirty the tips of his shoes as he stood there and watched, simply witnessed. 

Before him, a creature was kneeling, it’s back turned to him. The once human flesh had been seemingly ripped open, torn apart to allow room for large, writhing things to twist and coil out in all directions. They seemed to each have their own will, every blackened appendage slithering against the curdled remains of the half entity they had so obviously devoured. And it was the color of them that caught Rodrigo’s eye, that finally allowed him brief and fleeting understanding. They were not the cloudy, murky black of the shadows that made up the edges of this realm, nor were they the somewhat brown tinged blackness that made up the sky above. No, they were a deep and impenetrable black, boundless and void of all light, exactly the same as Dirk’s eyes. And suddenly, almost as if the creature had heard Rodrigo think of Dirk, think his name, it turned around. 

_He_ turned around. 

Rodrigo stared silently at the other, at the being before him. Dirk’s eyes were as eternally dark as always, but the pale skin of his face was covered with dripping remains of the half entity beneath him. His hands, strangely enough, were braced on the ground beside him, completely and blatantly spotless. However, the appendages that sprouted from his back were obviously not so, their dark flesh slick with burgundy blood and ashen colored dead matter. Rodrigo’s stomach contracted at the sight, but there was no drive to move away, to flee in absolute terror as he would have in his last life. He watched with a relatively neutral expression, simply trying to comprehend what he was witnessing. Before long, the appendages began to clean one another off, leaving pools of slime on the ground before slowly receding back towards Dirk’s body. They carelessly wormed their way into his back, his expression belying the pain that they caused. Before long they were completely hidden away, and the wide wounds in Dirk’s back slowly connected together. He slowly rose to his feet, wiping the filth off of his face with the back of his arm. 

They stared at one another silently, neither finding the opportunity to move nor speak. Rodrigo watched him silently, and he swore he could see a flicker of feeling run across his pallid face, fear, or possibly anxiety. However, much to his own surprise, Rodrigo felt nothing. Perhaps a slight tingle of shock was still reverberating throughout his frame, yet there was no drive to leave, to flee. He felt no anger that Dirk had hidden this from him, and certainly no sadness. Instead, Rodrigo did the only thing he was capable of doing in that moment. 

He reached out and grabbed Dirk’s cold hand, tightly interlacing their fingers. 

Dirk glanced at the other, his expression still relatively neutral. However, Rodrigo knew what he was thinking, knew that he was processing the fact that he hadn’t simply walked away. He felt Dirk’s fingers tighten comfortingly against his own, and he knew at that moment that nothing would come between them. Dirk has bared his darkness in the open for him, accidentally or not, and Rodrigo still remained, still felt the inexplicable connection and attraction to this strange, ancient soul. 

And so, they continued their shared existence, wandering about aimlessly yet contentedly, always close to one another. Now that Rodrigo was aware of Dirk’s needs, his secrets, he didn’t have to part from him when those moments arose. He would watch with muddled interest as Dirk stepped into the shadows and dropped to his knees, cornering the already suffering half entities. He stared as Dirk’s back seemed to rip open, his face always displaying the physical pain it caused. There was something about the way the appendages moved, the way they gripped and throbbed against the dissolving mass of their prey, something that was vaguely familiar to Rodrigo. He watched the way they surged and receded, and he realized it was faintly reminiscent of arousal. They seemed to be desperate to feed, to touch and grip and tear. The similarity struck Rodrigo suddenly, and he knew he would have to inquire about it at some point in time. 

And that time came not long after. 

They had arrived at one of their favorite locations not long ago, both of them resting against the bases of large, towering stalks, ignoring the rattling and hushed whispers the plants emitted. Rodrigo had been staring at the shifting sky like he so often did, still mesmerized by the array of otherworldly colors that presented themselves. He didn't know what it was that had pressed him to ask. Curiosity, interest, or perhaps even something as simple as his adventurous nature? Regardless, he had turned his head to look at Dirk, whose eyes were closed calmly. 

“Why?” Was all he had to ask. Sure, they did use language on rare occasions, but the act of speaking simply required too much energy when thoughts and glances were often sufficient enough. 

Dirk immediately knew what the other was asking. 

He had anticipated the question for quite some time now, and yet it still took him a long moment to formulate the words needed to respond. 

“When I fell into this realm, just like everyone else...” he paused, his voice unbelievably soft and yet twinged with rough, vibrating undertones. “I was right on the edge. I landed half in Hell, if that’s what you want to call it.”

Rodrigo felt surprise kneading at his chest, but there was no drive to speak, no reason to. 

“I managed to drag myself back to this realm, but not before it attached to me.” 

And there it was, one of the answers that Rodrigo had been desperately longing for. 

So it _was_ separate from Dirk, a separate entity simply connected to him. 

Rodrigo could see how the other’s eyes grew distant with darkened thoughts, so he reached out and gently grabbed hold of his hand.

“I can feel.” He spoke softly, the tone of his voice harboring something Rodrigo had never heard before, something that didn’t exist in his last life. “Nothing can feel in this place, but I can. When I fell into the other realm, I felt pain, physical and emotional. It stayed with me, and I still experience it, even after all the time I’ve been here.” 

Rodrigo tried to recall the sensations the other was describing, but he simply couldn’t. Yes, he could feel physical pain, but the anguish Dirk was describing, the _agony_ visible in his eyes, was completely foreign to Rodrigo. _Forgotten_. 

“That place was horrid.” Dirk slowly continued, his eyes closing almost as if he was attempting to conjure up an image behind them. “And yet, the apathy here makes me wonder if I would be better off there.”

Rodrigo looked at the pale lines of the other face, his jawline and cheekbones. A sudden flash of familiarity struck him, so sharply it took his breath away, but it was gone before he even had a chance to blink. 

“ _It_ wants to go back there.”

Rodrigo’s eyes slowly trailed to the other’s back, the skin appearing completely normal despite what hid just beneath it. He reached out to touch the peaks of his spine, gently lifting his shirt out of the way, but Dirk twisted away suddenly. Rodrigo knew this was a situation in which he should display sympathy, but he couldn’t force himself to feel it. He had so many questions, so many he could barely even comprehend. 

“I have to let them feed...” Dirk spoke softly, dark eyes turned away from the other, focused on the bubbling pit of shadows mere feet away. “Or else they’ll take me instead.”

Rodrigo watched as the other slowly pulled down the collar of his shirt, stretching it enough to reveal the patch of deep blackness that took up a large part of his shoulder. Rodrigo looked on with muddled surprise, but, as always, there was no emotion behind his faintly shocked expression. However, the same could not be said for Dirk. 

Rodrigo could see the pain in the other’s black eyes, the horrid emotions that crept up from the back of his throat like rising bile, the emotions that were so foreign to himself. He felt the desperate urge to distract the other, to help him, and so he did so the only way he knew how to in this realm. 

Rodrigo moved closer to the other and kissed him, recognizing how his lips remained motionless against his own. He leaned over him and carefully guided him onto his back, following him down and pressing against his thin body. However, as always, Dirk gently pushed him away, turning his head away and closing his eyes, his expression a mirror of his self resentment. 

“Dirk...” Rodrigo began to speak but quickly ran out of words viable for what he was trying to convey. 

“I’m sorry.” Dirk spoke softly when he saw the pure lack of understanding on the other’s innocent face. “It’s just...I...”

Rodrigo stared at the other with an expression reading worry and confusion, and yet he waited silently for the other to speak. He nodded calmly, trying to show the other that it was ok to talk. 

“I won’t be able to control them.” He spoke quietly, his face turned away with something Rodrigo vaguely recalled as shame. “I won’t be able to stop them from hurting you.”

Rodrigo took a moment to process what the other had said, his eyes instinctively trailing upwards towards the mosaic like sky. He heard the tall, stalky plants behind them grow louder, a rattling click sporadically placed within their vibrating hums. He noticed how the space around them was beginning to shift, the dark cesspools on the ground slowly crawling towards one another, the light from the clouds now a rusty orange. 

Rodrigo felt nothing as he watched his surroundings slowly alter their appearance, no fear, no joy. It truly was a realm of apathy, and perhaps that in itself was what allowed Rodrigo to make his decision. 

“I don’t care.” He spoke suddenly, turning abruptly to glance back at the other. “I don’t care if they devour me. I want you, Dirk.”

A deep, motionless silence fell between them, almost as boundless as Dirk’s eyes. 

“I need you.” Rodrigo corrected himself. 

A moment of silent contemplation fell between them, but it ended as quickly as it had started. 

They lunged towards one another with sudden desperation, completely in sync with each other. Their lips met with shared vigor, the energy surrounding them intensified by the low rumbling of the stalks behind them. Dirk wrapped his arms firmly around the other’s torso, Rodrigo’s hands raking through his black hair as he did so. Rodrigo never felt desire or longing in this realm, and he never realized how starved he was for contact. Every inch of his skin seemed to burn where Dirk touched him, his breathing heavy against the other’s neck. He trembled uncontrollably as the other slid his hands under his shirt and across his chest, feeling the way his long fingers curled around his ribcage. He felt no emotion as he pressed a firm kiss against the other’s lips, and yet he absolutely craved the contact, even if it was only a base, animalistic instinct. Every breath he took was tinged with the thick, indescribable taste of this realm, earthy and metallic and sweet, as he caressed Dirk’s arms. He allowed the other to gently pull his shirt from his body, a chill rattling down his spine as Dirk’s cold fingers traced the vertebrae just beneath the skin. He reached out and slowly began to lift the other’s shirt, moving as slow as the clouds above them. He stared at Dirk with a questioning gaze, waiting for his prompting nod before cautiously pulling his shirt over his head. Their eyes, dark brown against endless black, had been trained intensively on one another’s. However, now that they were exposed, now that they had willingly bared themselves open for the other, they let their eyes wander. 

Rodrigo carefully scanned the intricate tattoos on Dirk’s upper body, taking in the somewhat faded colors. The arrows on his navel were a vibrant blue, a color which he had forgotten even existed. He reached out and traced them with great reverence, almost as if he was afraid they would simply wipe off. He lets his hands wander across the pale skin, his eyes following the trail they made against his ribcage. He was so focused of mapping out every inch of the other’s body, and he startled when he felt Dirk touch his abdomen. 

“Is that how you died?” 

Rodrigo glanced down to the large, raised scar than ran from his left pectoral down to his navel, the rough skin tingling as Dirk gently ran his finger along it. He had forgotten that that existed, too. 

“I don’t know.” He answered just as quietly as Dirk had asked. 

Dirk wrapped his arms around Rodrigo and pulled him closer, carefully laying himself onto his back. Rodrigo straddled the other’s thighs, released a stuttering breath at the feeling of their bare chests finally touching. The need that Rodrigo occasionally felt was now insistent and pressing, burning hotly in his abdomen. He leaned forward and kissed Dirk intensively, more than willingly accepting his open mouthed advances. He reached down between them and quickly began to undo the belts and buttons of their pants, his hand trembling as he did so. He felt Dirk gently slip his pants off of his hips, and he inhaled sharply as the cold air struck his now exposed ass. Dirk placed his hands fervently on his backside, gripping and caressed the soft skin, and Rodrigo gasped in response. The feeling of finally being touched, _worshipped_ , was almost unbearable after all of the time that had passed. He rose onto his knees for a brief moment, allowing Dirk room to remove his own pants. Once they were gone, the other’s erection sprang free from the confines of the worn material. Rodrigo felt as if someone had struck him in the stomach at the sight of it, his breath taken away in what was by far one of the strongest physical sensations he had ever felt in this realm. Seeing a part of Dirk that was so intimate, so _human_ , made Rodrigo’s chest tighten inexplicably. He reached down and carefully wrapped a hand around it, amazed by how much heat was centered there despite Dirk’s otherwise cold body temperature. However, the moment he began to move his hand, Dirk twitched suddenly, his eyes closing and fingers digging into the rust colored ground beneath them. Rodrigo immediately stopped and looked at him with a questioning gaze, unsure of what to do. Dirk nodded in response, signaling to him that it was ok to continue, and took a few deep breaths through his nose. However, the moment Rodrigo began to resume his ministrations, leaning forward so that their erections made contact, it happened again. Dirk’s body jolted upwards as if he had been electrocuted, a deep grunt forced from his chest. His breathing grew heavy against the thick air around them, his chest heaving as he clenched his eyes shut. Rodrigo immediately stopped what he was doing, removing his hand from the other and instead bracing himself against his side. He tightened his grip around his waist, and Dirk spoke. 

“Rodrigo, it’s happening.” Dirk choked out softly, his voice a breathy strain. “Please...go.”

However, Rodrigo didn’t need the other’s warning to know. 

Dirk’s eyes were clenched shut, his face a tight grimace of pain. His features were set in deep lines of struggle, every muscle in his body taught. Rodrigo, whose fingers were still wrapped firmly around Dirk’s sides, furrowed his brow in confusion. However, when he began to feel faint writhing beneath the other’s pale skin, he gasped and immediately drew his hands away. 

“Rod...” Dirk begged the other with a rough voice, and the strain that his body was being put through was obvious by the tone in which he spoke. “Leave, now.”

“No.” The other responded instantaneously, still perched upon the other’s hips. “I want this. I want _you_.”

Rodrigo knew how difficult this was for the other, but he couldn’t find it within himself to feel bad. His body ached for this too much, his insides aflame with need. He knew that he should feel bad, that he should hate himself for forcing the other to go through this, but he couldn’t do it. 

He watched as Dirk writhed beneath him, gasping and struggling to breathe through the obviously unbearable pain. Had Rodrigo not been sitting on his groin, Dirk would have rolled himself into the fetal position and rocked himself through it. Rodrigo could see the agony he was experiencing, and it made his chest tighten. He didn’t have the capacity to comfort him emotionally, to guide him through this as he perhaps would have done in his last life, no. Instead, he reached down and grabbed a firm hold of Dirk’s length, noticing how it was no longer as hard as before. He tried to pleasure him as best as he could, quickly spitting in his palm to ease the friction. He worked his hand quickly up and down, using long, twisting strokes to help Dirk medicate through the pain. He watched silently, eyes blown wide, as Dirk groaned in pain, his hands tightly clenched, one dug into the ground and the other pressing bruises into Rodrigo’s thigh. The skin of the other’s back split with a nauseating sound, a mixture between a whispering tear and a wet slide, and Rodrigo’s stomach contracted. He continued to stroke the other’s partial erection, but he immediately froze when he saw the blackened tip of an appendage creep out from beneath Dirk’s back. Sure, Rodrigo had seen them before, but never from this close, never when he himself could perhaps fall prey to them. He was so focused on the dark, writhing mass, he barely recognized Dirk calling out to him. 

“Rodrigo.” He spoke with more force, reaching out to gently pull the other down towards him. “Kiss me.”

Rodrigo didn’t hesitate, hoping to distract himself. He felt the warm slide of Dirk’s lips against his own, the other’s hot breath ghosting against his mouth and down to his throat. He felt the way Dirk held his jaw with both hands, trying to block his peripheral vision with his broad palms. He rubbed longingly against the other, emitting a soft moan at the friction that it offered. Sensing his need, Dirk reached between them and grabbed a firm hold of his erection, smiling softly at the gasp he emitted. They remained tightly entwined with one another, Rodrigo feeling the insistent press of Dirk’s length against his abdomen. 

In his last life, Rodrigo had been a tender lover, a romantic infatuated with the dark, passionate side of existence. He was patient and calm, moving with fluid ease even in the throes of pleasure. Now, however, Rodrigo was desperate, his body holding infinite control over his past tendencies. A part of him still longed for romance, visible in the slow caresses that trailed along Dirk’s pectorals. But, regardless of what little remained, Rodrigo’s animalistic desire reigned. He writhed with need against Dirk’s motions, grinding against his hand in hopes to find more pressure. Although it felt good, it was simply not enough, not enough to relive the aching urge at the bottom of his spine. Unable to wait anymore, he abruptly moved upwards against Dirk’s abdomen, inhaling at the feeling of his erection against his ass. 

“Please...” Rodrigo begged breathlessly, reaching out to tightly intertwine their fingers. He stared longingly at the other, and his need was written obviously across his face, his cheeks reddened and eyes wide. 

Dirk understood what he was trying to convey, the other’s gaze offering just as much as words ever could. Rodrigo watched silently as Dirk brought his hand to his mouth, pressing his index and middle fingers against his mouth. Rodrigo immediately opened his mouth to allow them access, moaning longingly as he let his tongue glide across them, coating them with a thick layer of saliva. Dirk pulled them out and was quick to place them elsewhere, Rodrigo inhaling at the feeling of finally being touched like that, the long sought intimacy of preparation. He trembled above the other, barely able to focus his dark eyes. It was quick and hurried, but he didn’t care. He needed to feel something to be present, even if it was to be pain. Neither hesitated long to continue the process, and Rodrigo couldn’t hold in the whine that surfaced from his heaving chest when Dirk lined himself up and finally began to press against him. He pressed back against the other’s small and patient advances, willingly accepting everything Dirk had to offer. Rodrigo cried out when the other’s erection slipped fully inside of him, the sudden fullness creating a sharp, searing flash of pain within his pelvis. They both held still for a long moment, Dirk’s gentle touches keeping him calm and relaxed, and soon Rodrigo signaled for the other to continue, to finally allow him pleasure. He gasped helplessly when Dirk pulled his hips back, the fluidity in which he drove back into him something he had never experienced in his last life. He swore he could hear the blood running through every vein and artery in his body, or perhaps it was just the energy of their surroundings shifting around them, the stalks behind them now a purple tinged burgundy. The feeling of Dirk’s cold skin against his own made him tremble, and a sudden flash of heat across his back made his muscles tense. He pulled away and glanced to the side, inhaling with sudden surprise at the sight of one of the appendages slowly traveling down his side and towards his face. His skin tingled where it touched him, and at first he thought he was imagining the feeling of it. However, when the skin of his back began to exude an intense heat, he attempted to reach back and touch it with concern. Dirk reached out and gently grabbed his shoulder, his collected expression telling him that it was ok, to not worry about it, as he continued to pleasure him. Rodrigo trusted him and accepted his comfort immediately, slowly letting his hand drop back to Dirk’s body. 

He had no other option. 

The experience was so strange, so foreign, Rodrigo felt disconnected from what was happening, almost as if he was watching it occur from above. He accepted what was occurring without question, silently letting himself be touched by Dirk’s cold hands and the warm appendages. He felt them traversing his back and sides, moving slowly, almost as if they were charting the new and unfamiliar territory. He quickly lost count of them, accepting the fact that they vastly outnumbered he and Dirk’s own arms. They left faint burning trails in their wake, the skin they touched tingling, the muscles beneath immediately relaxing. Although he could experience no emotion, he was still expecting to feel his chest tighten with fear and discomfort, to feel the rising hairs on his arms. Instead, all he felt were the topical sensations, Dirk’s cold fingers in contrast to the heated tendrils, they differences in the way they moved. Dirk tenderly traced lines across his chest while they gripped and wrapped firmly around his arms, hungry and dominant. Rodrigo could feel the raw power they possessed, the strength that seemed incongruent with their flexible and smooth nature. He knew that they could do harm, that they could coil around his neck and easily wring the life from his body. However, he felt no fear. As always, he felt indifferent, uncaring as to what they decided his fate would be. He was too focused on the feeling of Dirk moving gently within him, the pleasurable fullness that repressed the near painful desire he so often felt. However, they began to grow bolder, more dominant, and it was impossible for him to ignore them. They slowly moved upwards, curiously sliding up his neck and towards his face. He remained silent as they explored his features, the hairs on the back of his neck rising when they began to stretch themselves thin and slip around the shells of his ears. His breathing grew quicker as one approached his eye and began to press against the corner of if, blackening the edge of his vision. However, Dirk quickly reached out and grabbed it, tossing it to the side despite the way it sizzled against his palm. Rodrigo moaned when the other thrust particularly hard into him, and one of the appendages utilized the opportunity to quickly slip between his parted lips. Dirk hurriedly tried to pull it away, but two others immediately sprung out from underneath him and coiled firmly around his wrists, pulling them harshly towards the ground. He fought against them, but it only seemed to aggravate them more, one of the largest ones wrapping itself warningly around his neck. He pulled in a strained, raspy breath, watching with concern as the one in Rodrigo’s mouth pressed deeper. However, Rodrigo himself didn’t even mind it, the erotic nature of it making him coolly placid. His mouth felt tingly and numb, and in the back of his mind he briefly realized that it wasn’t normal. However, he seemed to have no control over his body, over his arms that inexplicably folded behind his back. He managed to glance to his side, realizing that it was the appendages that moved his arms, easily immobilizing them. He watched carelessly as they did the same to his legs, wrapping around his ankles, groin, and hips to hold him steady atop the other, Dirk still pressed deeply within him. He heard a strange distorted noise, unable to place it until he glanced down and saw Dirk mouthing words at him. 

“Rodrigo, stay with me!”

However, Rod simply couldn’t place the meaning of the words, his mind fuzzy and thoughts completely incoherent. He felt his chest grow tighter as the appendage in his mouth suddenly pressed deeper, his gag reflex apparently repressed considering he could feel the warm, wetness of it bulging into his throat. The taste was something utterly foreign, something that he couldn’t even hope to place. He moaned around it, the sound coming out as nothing more than a muffled gurgle, as two of the tendrils, stretched incredibly thin, coiled around and pulled at his nipples. His entire body felt as if it was aflame, Dirk’s cold skin making him writhe with vague discomfort. He struggled to breath around the large appendage in his mouth, his nostrils flaring with heavy exhalations. He felt absolutely overloaded with sensation, his delusional brain unable to process all ways and places he was being touched. He began to panic, trying in vain to pull his arms free of the tendrils, his eyes watering with a mixture of distress and effort. However, he felt the appendage in his throat pull free in an abrupt motion, the suddenness of it making him cough harshly. He took a few deep breaths, and he swore he could see the blur clearing from his vision, the tingling slowly receding. He forced his eyes to look down, staring intently at Dirk. He had a hand firmly wrapped around the tendril, his face drawn into a vicious scowl, violent, as he roughly dug his fingernails into its seemingly tender flesh. Rodrigo watched silently, his body still entwined by the dark lengths coiled around his limbs. Dirk suddenly glanced up to him, his face immediately softening when he realized that he had snapped out of his reverie. He forced the appendage away from him, instead reaching out to Rodrigo, his hands immediately softening their pressure. 

“Kiss me.” Dirk demanded softly, his dark eyes wide. “Keep your mouth on mine.”

Rodrigo leaned forward, and Dirk braced him with his hands on his shoulders. They kissed intensively, Dirk exerting much more passion than the other had ever seen. Rodrigo felt the other’s tongue against his own, and he moaned when he thrust into him yet again. His vocalizations were muffled against Dirk’s lips, his hair hanging in completely disarray. His face contorted in pleasure at the feeling of his erection pressed tight between his and Dirk’s abdomens, but the sudden sensation of one of the appendages trailing towards where he and Dirk were joined make his breath stutter. His eyes shot open wide and he pulled away to attempt to glance back, but the other pulled his head down and resumed the kiss, giving the appendages no opportunity to work their way back into his mouth. Rodrigo’s breath quickened as he felt it pressing against him, but Dirk was quick to reach down and attempt to pull it away. However, the moment his hand made contact with the writhing flesh, another tendril that shot out of seemingly nowhere wrapped itself tightly around his wrist and painfully slammed it into the ground. The appendages that were previously holding Dirk’s hands had been gentle, almost curious. But now it was obvious that they were angry, if they could feel at all. They cinched around his wrists, and the more Dirk fought against them, the tighter they grew. He grimaced in pain as they completely immobilized him, leaving only his hips free to move, to continue driving into Rodrigo who writhed above him with the overloading combination of arousal and distress. He cried out when the appendage began to push its way into him, alongside Dirk’s length, and he was sure it was going to be too much. The pressure was so intense it took his breath away, his lips stilling against the other’s. The air around them suddenly felt too hot, too thick, and the coldness of Dirk’s skin was the only relief he could find. He clung to him desperately, pressing himself as close as possible to his pale body. He tried to rise off of the other’s hardness, desperate to relieve the seemingly endless stretch. However, the appendages around his hips forced him back down, holding him there mercilessly, impaling him. He heard Dirk whispering softly to him, shakily, and when he opened his eyes to look at him he swore he could see the shimmering of tears on the edges of his black eyes. 

“I’m sorry.”

Rodrigo struggled to organize what he was feeling, struggled to feel at all. He had little time to ponder, as the tendril suddenly pressed against his sweet spot, something Dirk had barely brushed against. The accuracy of its advances was vaguely disconcerting, reminiscent of intelligence, but the pleasure it brought along prevented any further thoughts or inquisitions. It rubbed over his prostate with precise movements, making him tremble against Dirk’s chest, his fingernails digging into his own palms. The sensation was so prominent that he startled when he felt something make contact with his own length. He at first thought it was Dirk, but he was quick to realize otherwise due to the heat centered there. He pulled away from Dirk for a brief moment, glancing down to see more than one of the tendrils slowly exploring him there, unable to tell how many. Within a second they changed their demeanor, once the curious mapping of newness now the seemingly well practiced act of giving both pleasure and pain. They wrapped and curled around his erection, writhing and throbbing against the sensitive flesh. The sight of their boundless darkness against his pallid skin was nearly disheartening, but the feeling that came with their rhythmic movements was simply too good, too erotic. 

He didn’t know what caused the change, the shift in the tendrils’ attitude towards him. Perhaps it was his expression of pleasure, or the fact that he no longer fought against them, that made them suddenly release him. His arms cramped when he moved them from behind his back, but it was drowned out by everything else he was experiencing. He pulled away from Dirk’s mouth, much to his concern, but Rodrigo knew it would be ok. He finally straightened his back and rose up, Dirk’s eyes immediately glaring at the appendages around his erection. Rodrigo registered that the other had stopped thrusting into him, nauseous with concern, and so he began to ride him, him and the appendage still buried within him, stretching him taught. He was desperate for pleasure, desperate for the release he had so long sought after, the only thing he could aspire to in this realm. 

He was struck by a sudden sensation, something so strange and unfamiliar it made his hair rise on end. He glanced down and saw one of the tendrils, thinner than all of the others, sliding across the head of his cock. He watched as it started to press against the hole there, the feeling jolting him as if he had been shocked. He curled in on himself, the muscles in his abdomen contracting involuntarily, as it slipped further in, eased along by the slick fluid the tendril secreted. His hands twitched, a brief moment in which his subconscious urged him to stop it from happening. However, a sharp surge from the appendage behind him, deep and full, sent him reeling. It seemed as if his arousal attracted more of the tendrils to him, their dark lengths sliding and coiling around nearly every part of his body. The gentleness in which one wrapped around his neck made him gasp, the pressure undeniably erotic. He could feel the appendage so deep within him, his chest heaving, and he desperately hoped that Dirk was experiencing as much pleasure are he was. He looked down at the tendrils around his length, and something caught his eye, made his breath catch in his throat. He watched as his abdomen bulged, the appendage writhing so deeply inside of him that it was blatantly visible from the outside. He moaned with helpless euphoria, and the feeling of Dirk’s hand, which had since been released by the appendages, devoutly touching the bulging movement finally sent him over the edge. 

He cried out as all of the sensations came together, Dirk still thrusting into him, the appendage pressing into his sweet spot and into his abdomen, the small tendril writhing in his rigid length. His muscles clenched as he climaxed, unable to breathe through the pleasure he felt. The appendage in his length pulled out as he came, the remains of his pleasure dripping onto the vibrant tattoos on Dirk’s abdomen. He trembled in euphoria, and he gasped when he felt the release deep inside of him, unable to tell which was from Dirk and which was from the appendages. He whimpered when it pulled out from him, feeling suddenly empty despite the fact that Dirk was still within him. He could feel the release dripping down his inner thighs and onto the other’s pelvis, and it made him feel even weaker, even more spent. 

He glanced down to look at Dirk, his eyes half lidded with rapture, unable to speak. 

Dirk stared back up at him with reverence, his eyes blown wide with amazement. Rodrigo looked more than human, more than a soul lost in this aimless realm of dreaded apathy. He looked like a god, his calm purity tainted by the darkness that writhed around his body. He looked peaceful, content in the near obscene amount of pleasure he was experiencing. Dirk often found himself wondering vaguely about the realm above them, longing for the place of joy and eternal companionship. However, when he looked at Rodrigo, the ecstasy brought upon by the unholy entities he carried, he could ask for nothing more. He was a creature of darkness, tainted by his vices and desires, and yet living a life of the flesh had gifted him this connection, this bond, this light in the torrential black of his being. 

He could not imagine being any other way, anything less than ungodly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be shocked if anybody makes it to here lmaoooo
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
